All Around the World
by ProtoChan
Summary: Killian poses a fun challenge to both himself and Emma in the wake of the newly merged realms.


Summary: Killian poses a fun challenge to both himself and Emma in the wake of the newly merged realms.

Trigger warnings: Bondage, Withholding Sex for pleasure, Consensual sex while taking drugs (Please let me know if I missed any triggers)

A/N: This is my first smut piece and my submission for cscocktoberfest , and honestly, it's gonna be like nothing you've ever read before! XD It's a smut poem and a comedic one at that! I hope you like it!

I can't even begin to say how much I owe to my two betas. branlovesouat, thank you for handling my story so meticulously. Guys, her suggestions took my story to the next level and I can't be more grateful to her for that. And nerdyhuntress your suggestions were so phenomenal! Without you, my poem would've been a shapeless void and I'm so happy with how you helped me transform it! You two ladies were amazing to me so thank you both! 3

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

With a pulse of magic  
The world was now new  
Upwards twenty realms  
And a second crew

Came to Storybrooke  
Now forever side-by-side  
And not just the lay of the land  
For one pirate intensified

Killian Jones  
With a quirk of his cheek  
Turned to his wife  
And started to speak

"We've all this new territory  
And a lifetime to explore  
Of course, we've other affairs to handle  
But what do you say we also do more?"

Emma got the implication  
Smiled, but stayed otherwise mute  
Then she and Killian created a map  
And allowed for their plan to take root

Sex in every single realm  
Intercourse around the world  
The excitement of the prospect  
Had Emma's toes curled

Arendelle was their first destination  
The room Elsa gave them was cold  
But when Killian's hand touched Emma's breast  
Their heat began to unfold

Lips upon lips  
And hands upon asses  
Emma's magic was all that separated  
Their shouts from the masses

Sucking, groping, penetration  
All of it took place  
When Killian pinched her left nipple  
Emma grew red in the face

Emma pulled off his clothes  
Exposing his cock  
And she knew instantly  
More than just trolls here were hard as a rock

Killian's breaths grew stagnated  
He swore he just lost a lung  
When his cock felt the weight  
Of his lovely Swan's tongue

Let it never be said  
That pirates don't returned favors  
Because with Emma's clit in his face  
Killian sucked and tasted its flavors

They went at each other for an hour  
Destroying their bodies and the sheets  
Completely in tune with one another  
Not missing any of their beats

Their next sexual encounter  
Happened in the heart of Oz  
It was a visit that started  
With a round of applause

Stories of the Savior  
Had been passed around for years  
But the private stories they'd make now  
Would get a different set of cheers

When they finally reached their abode  
A lavish emerald suite  
Killian lunged for the bed  
And gave rest to his tired feet

"Out with it, Emma  
I saw what you stole from work"  
Emma shrugged and conceded  
Revealing handcuffs from her pocket with a jerk

Before Emma could ask  
Killian shouted an "aye"  
Emma smirked  
"I knew you'd want to give bondage a try"

He then was locked into place  
And quickly started to throb  
Right before his pleasure began  
He saw his Swan's head bob

With fingers as delicate as lace  
Emma ran them over Killian's member  
And gave him a ride  
He's always remember

She knew it was torture  
She knew she was a tease  
But she also knew when the time came  
She'd be ready to please

It went on for hours  
The touching and moaning  
The whole while Killian promised  
That she'd soon be the one atoning

That didn't happen here  
But it did in Camelot  
That's when Killian put into motion  
His sinister plot

When he finally had Emma  
Cuffed to the bed nice and tight  
He took out a blindfold  
And hindered her sight

Emma licked her lips  
He whispered "this revenge will be sweet"  
And with anticipation  
Her toes again curled under her feet

"Someone's nice and hot  
That'll make this more fun  
You'll be begging for release  
By the time that I'm done"

Just below her jaw,  
He gave her a peck  
"Before you get your reward  
Your pussy I shall wreck"

While chained, Killian kissed her  
From her head to her toe  
But intentionally missed the one spot  
She longed for down below

"You are the worst," Emma groaned  
Both aware that the lie was quite clear  
Even though she needed relief  
"In good time, my dear"

But she came up with an idea  
For Killian, it was a shock  
When he felt Emma's toe rub  
Against the tip of his cock

Killian gasped  
"You're quite the clever girl"  
But he loved the new sensation  
And allowed her to give it a whirl

When he found she'd finally had enough  
Panting with a pussy so tight  
He began to fully please her  
For the rest of the night

In the Land of Untold Stories  
They made their own hidden tales  
Although it was nearly discovered  
Through Killian's moans and wails

His swan played their little game so well  
She knew just how to make him tick  
And heaven itself couldn't compare  
To the way Emma handled his dick

Emma fondled and she tickled  
And she kissed and rubbed and licked  
To sum up her job in just one word  
Killian would say it was perfect

By the time they were done  
The bazaar of this fair land  
Was no longer the only place  
Where one could satisfy a demand

The Wish Realm was their next trip  
Killian could hardly believe his eyes  
The world that might have been  
Provided one hell of a surprise

The landscapes and buildings  
Everything old and new all at once  
But Killian focused on Emma's needs  
For he was far from a dunce

They did it in the castle  
In the bed where Emma spent her fake days  
By the time they both finished  
They stumbled from their room in a daze

Two Wonderlands lived up to their names  
They were filled with oddities galore  
And the various pieces of fauna  
Ensured that their sexual life was no bore

In one version of the realm  
They had a quickie in the midst of the maze  
Killian pushed his cock into Emma's ass  
All the while whispering words of praise

Later that night the Caterpillar hooked them up  
With some pretty stellar shrooms  
Things really took off for their night from there  
Though they almost choked on the fumes

In the other version they used exotic herbs  
To spice their good times up  
When they kicked into action, the room started to spin  
It felt like a theme park's teacup

Of course they returned to Neverland  
The spot of their very first kiss  
And now, just as then, there was a certain roughness  
To which Killian responded with a hiss

A cock ring he'd used this time  
To make his finish feel greater  
Soon he'd get his reward  
Not now, but certainly later

Their blanket got filthy  
The jungle was humid and damp  
But Killian didn't care  
And came through like a champ

They continued this for many years  
When life gave them some days alone  
They'd vacation off to somewhere  
And get down, dirty, and bone

To many realms the bug did roam  
Their languages varying from elf to Italian  
But no matter the trip, one outcome remained  
Emma would ride her husband like a stallion

From the second Enchanted Forest  
To the Realm of Black and White  
Emma gave Killian shouts, hollers, and moans  
Much to his delight

And never one to not return a favor  
Killian gave just what he got  
On their trip to the Land Without Magic  
His unique brand of the stuff, he brought

The sex toys of his day were old fashioned  
But they did wonders for his girl  
After a moment of them  
Emma's toes started to curl

He loved that tell of hers  
It let him know that she was set  
His work put him well on the path  
To making Emma nice and wet

Some odd fifty years later  
After they started their game  
Something truly dreadful happened  
It was horribly lame

In the midst of his sleep  
Killian took his last breath  
The next morning, Emma discovered  
He had succumbed to death

Some six months later  
That final breath Emma took  
She scouted the Underworld  
In search of her Hook

It was in a copy of her house  
That she found him inside  
And then the two were reunited  
Husband and bride

After a long embrace  
Both restored to their meeting youth  
Killian realized something  
And gave a smile with much tooth

"Over the course of our lives  
We embarked on a quest  
And there's one last place to sleep  
Before we give it a rest"

Emma quickly agreed  
And to their bedroom they went  
They went at each other  
Until they were thoroughly spent

When they were finally finished  
Naked with breathing heavy and deep  
Smiling over the oats  
They could once again reap

A fantasy spot of their own creation  
Would be what they'd next face  
And together they knew they'd have great sex  
In the better place


End file.
